Let It Snow
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: B2ST fanfiction, Hyunseung terpaksa berpisah dengan Kikwang dan harus menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dia sangka-sangka. mampukah mereka menghadapi takdir ini? . , . kiseung, slight Junseung mpreg . , .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Let It Snow

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : angst, romance, drama, family

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini milik saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Cast BEAST / B2ST

Lee Kikwang Jang Hyunseung

Yong Junhyung

Yang Yoseob Son Dongwoon

Pairing : kiseung , slight Junseung , dongseob

Summary :

Aku kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? Ini adaah ff angst yang sebisa mungkin aku buat agar menjdi angst, so ayo dibaca, biar tahu udah angst apa belom …. Sebelumnya author minta maaf, soalnya aku author baru jadi pasti banyak typosnya. .. mianhe. ini chapter 1.a .,.

Happy reading ..*^^~..

CHAPTER 1

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di bangku panjang dekat sebuah sungai. Saat itu sedang turun salju yang menandakan sedang berlangsungnya musim dingin. Semua terlihat putih, tertutup salju yang selalu turun beberapa hari ini. Namja itu duduk terdiam tanpa suara apapun. Hanya terdengar suara salju yang turun. Namja itu menggunakan jaket putih tebal berbulu. Dia juga menggunakan scarf hitam dan penutup kepala warna putih seputih salju. Tidak berapa lama, seorang namja tampan menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya.

"Kwangie…" panggil namja cantik itu ketika sang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Lee Kikwang memeluknya erat.

"Ne, Seungie" jawab Kikwang kepada namja cantik yang sebenarnya bernama Hyunseung dengan lembut.

"Mianhe" ucap Hyunseung lirih. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan Kikwang darinya dan berbalik menghadap ke depan, tepatnya ke sungai yang ada di depannya itu.

"Mianhe. Aku tak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini" ucap Hyunseung lirih dengan berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir keluar. Meski hatinya sakit, seperti diiris-iris. Tetapi dia harus mengatakan ini pada Kikwang. Meski sebenarnya dia tidak bisa & sangat sulit untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Kikwang.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kikwang yang masih bingung atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hyunseung.

"Aku, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku minta putus. Dan tolong lupakan semua yang pernah kita lakukan selama 5 tahun ini" kata Hyunseung dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan tidak berani melihat wajah Kikwang, karena dia takut dia tidak bisa mengatakan ini semua padanya.

"Waeyo? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Katakan padaku!" kata Kikwang dengan nada lembut lalu mengambil tangan Hyunseung yang sebelumnya sempat memegang erat bangku yang mereka duduki. Kemudian mengelusnya lembut dengan tangannya.

"Aniya. Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku hanya tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini dan aku minta agar kau melupakan semua yang terjadi 5 tahun ini dan gomawo atas semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini" ucap Hyunseung dengan tegas & menarik tangannya dari tangan Kikwang lalu pergi meninggalakan Kikwang sendiri di tengah dingin hujan salju saat itu.

Hyunseung menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu ketika dia menangis.

Kikwang hanya terduduk diam ketika Hyunseung pergi meninggalkannya. Tatapannya kosong melihat sungai yang tertutupi salju putih di permukaannya. Dinginnya salju yang turun semakin banyak bahkan tidak membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun untuk menghangatkan badannya.

Pikirannya sekarang sedang kalut. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa namjachingunya, ah, lebih tepatnya mantan namjachingunya itu tiba-tiba memutuskannya. Apa yang terjadi? Salah apa dia? Perasaanya sekarang sedang bercampur menjadi satu. Sakit hati, marah, sudah pasti. Dia masih tidak percaya & ingin tahu apa alasan Hyunseung sampai harus melakukan hal itu padanya. Kikwang masih saja terdiam di antara butiran-butiran salju yang turun semakin banyak.

#####

"Brukk" Hyunseung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya itu. Butiran-butiran kristal bening mulai mengalir di atas pipi putihnya itu. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahan tangisnya. Karena terlalu menangisnya dia sampai berduduk di lantai dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia menangis, menangis semampunya. Hatinya sakit, seakan beribu-ribu jarum tengah menusuk hatinya.

Hyunseung's POV . , .

Mianhe Kwangi, mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku juga tak menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Mianhe. Aku tahu kau pasti sekarang sakit hati padaku. Bahkan mungkin kau membenciku.

Tapi tak apa. Kau boleh menganggapku apa saja. Kau boleh membenciku, menjelek-jelekkanku. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku masih mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo Kwangie.

Meskipun sebenarrnya aku tak bisa, aku tak sanggup mengatakan semua ini padamu. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu sakit hati karenaku. Tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat? Aku harus menentukannya. Mianhe, jeongmal mianheyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Kwangie.

End of Hyunseung's POV

Hyunseung masih terisak dengan tangisannya. Nafasnya sudah sesak. Begitu pula matanya, sudah sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dia mulai mengingat ketika dia harus memilih pilihan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Flashback on . , .

"Seungie" panggil Mrs. Jang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan melihat anaknya sedang menulis di atas meja belajarnya. " Ne, umma" jawab Hyunseung sambil menoleh karena merasa ada yang memanggil namanya.

Mrs. Jang mendekati Hyunseung. Mengelus rambut hitam milik anak semata wayangnya itu. "Seungie" panggil Mrs. Jang lagi dengan suara yang lembut. "Ne umma. Ada apa?" tanya Hyunseung lalu menatap ummanya yang ada di belakangnya.

Dia bisa melihat suatu kegelisahan tergambar jelas di wajah ummanya. Mrs. Jang kemudian duduk di ranjang Hyunseung dan memegang lembut tangan putih nan halus milik anaknya itu.

"Umma gwenchana? Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku!" tanya Hyunseung yang khawatir melihat kegelisahan dan ketakutan di wajah ummanya itu. "Seungie, umma tak tahu harus mengawalinya darimana. Tapi yang jelas umma harus menceritakan ini kepadamu" kata Mrs. Jang lirih. "Ceritakan saja umma. Aku akan mendengarkannya" bujuk Hyunseung lembut pada Mrs. Jang.

"Apa kamu masih ingat pada Mr. Lee Junhyung? Orang yang kamu temui satu minggu yang lalu ketika kamu baru saja pulang dari Jeju" tanya Mrs. Jang pada Hyunseung. "Ne, aku ingat umma. Dia adalah teman appa yang sepertinya masih cukup muda dan masih cukup tampan" jawab Hyunseung mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa Mr. Lee Junhyung.

"Ne, kamu benar. Seungie, kau tahu? Dalam satu tahun terakhir ini ternyata ada beberapa pegawai kepercayaan appamu telah melakukan korupsi. Hal itu membuat perusahaan kita bangkrut dan hampir gulung tikar" jelas Mrs. Jang lembut.

"Lalu?" tanya Hyunseung meminta penjelasan lebih. "Lalu Mr. Lee Junhyung datang dan membantu appamu. Mungkin hampir 90% lebih saham yang ada di perusahaan kita adalah pemberian dari Mr. Lee Junhyung" jelas Mrs. Jang lagi.

"Lalu?" tanya Hyunseung yang masih ingin tahu. "Dua hari yang lalu Mr. Lee junhyung datang kemari. Dia ... dia ..." kata Mrs. Jang menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dia apa umma?" desak Hyunseung yang tidak sabar.

"Dia ... dia melamarmu. Dia ingin menjadikanmu istrinya. Appa dan umma sangat terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Tapi appa dan umma tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Kami berjanji padanya akan memberitahunya setelah kami menanyakan hal ini padamu" jelas Mrs. Jang dengan wajah dan nada yang agak sedih.

Hyunseung yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Seungie, kami tidak memaksamu. Kami hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang hal ini. Jika kamu tak mau, kami akan menolaknya dan kami akan mengembalikan semua yang dia berikan pada perusahaan kita" kata Mrs. Jang bijak namun masih bisa dilihat kegelisahan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru. Kita akan memulainya dari awal lagi" tambah Mrs. Jang lembut sambil memeluk Hyunseung.

Perasaan Hyunseung sedang kacau. Dia benar-benar bingung. Dia tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat kesedihan yang jelas tergambar di wajah ummanya. Apalagi ketika ummanya berkata bahwa akan memulai kehidupan baru dan harus memulainya dari awal lagi. Hyunseung tidak akan sanggup melihat semua itu.

"Umma" ucap Hyunseung yang mulai berbicara karena sempat terdiam beberapa saat tadi. "Ne chagy" jawab Mrs. Jang lembut yang masih memeluk anaknya itu.

"Umma, umma tak perlu melakukan itu semua" kata Hyunseung lirih. "Apa maksudmu chagy? Umma tak mengerti" tanya Mrs. Jang yang kemudian melepas pelukannya dengan anaknya dan memandang wajah putih nan cantik milik anaknya itu.

"Umma, umma tak perlu melakukan semua itu. Umma yak perlu memulai kehidupan baru dan memulainya dari awal lagi. Aku mau menikah dengannya umma. Katakan padanya bahwa kalian menerima lamarannya" kata Hyunseung lirih yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Hyunseung berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mata. Meski hatinya sakit. Dia tidak lupa bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Ingatannya juga masih teringat pada Kikwang. Namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 5 tahun ini. Tetapi dia harus tetap mengatakan semua itu.

"Aniya chagy. Kamu tidak perlu melakukan semua itu jika kamu tidak mau. Kami tidak pernah memaksamu" jawab Mrs. Jang lembut sambil memegang kedua pipi putih milik Hyunseung.

"Aniya umma. Aku tak pernah merasa dipaksa sidikitpun. Aku mau menikah dengannya karena aku juga menyukainya umma" kata Hyunseung dengan berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang tengah memenuhi hatinya.

"Tapi ..." ucap Mrs. Jang sebelum Hyunseung memotong perkataannya.

"Umma, dengarkan aku. Umma tak perlu memikirkan apapun. Aku mau menikah dengan Mr. Lee Junhyung dan aku juga tidak merasa dipaksa. Percayalah padaku umma" kata Hyunseung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Mrs. Jang dan mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. Meskipun sebenarnnya tak ada sedikitpun keyakinan di hatinya tentang apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Seungie, kau benar-benar anak yang berhati mulia" kata Mrs. Jang lalu terisak dalam pelukan Hyunseung. Hyunseung berusaha tetap tersenyum meski hatinya terasa sakit.

Dia melihat appanya berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat sebuah senyum bahagia tergambar di wajah appanya. Mr. Jang kemudian mendekati Mrs. Jang dan Hyunseung.

"Gomawo Seungie. Kau memamng anak yang berhati mulia. Kau adalah anak yang terbaik yang pernah kami miliki" kata Mr. Jang seraya memeluk 2 orang yang dicintainya itu.

Flashback off . , .

Seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Dia masih sedih dan kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan tentang mantan namjachingunya yang tiba-tiba memutuskannya itu.

Saat dia akan menaiki tangga. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang memanggilnya. "Kwangie" panggil seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Ne.." jawab Kikwang datar dengan wajah yang masih layu.

"Besok sore kau harus datang ke B2UTY Restaurant. Kau akan menemui calon ummamu disana" kata namja yang lebih tua tersebut tegas tanpa menoleh ke arah Kikwang sedikitpun

"Ne appa" jawab Kikwang datar sambil menatap punggung namja yang dipanggilnya 'appa' tersebut kemudian mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 rumah tersebut.

'Brukkkkk' Kikwang menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Dia berjalan mendekati kasurnya kemudian duduk di tepi kasur berukuran king size itu lalu menundukkan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya masih panas karena terlalu banyak memikirkan mantan namjachingunya itu.

Kikwang's POV . , .

Apa maumu Seungie? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memutuskanku? Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini padaku? Kamu tahu, kamulah semangat hidupku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu jadi begini? Katakan padaku Seungie! Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki apapun. Katakan padaku Seungie!

Kikwang's POV end . , .

Kikwang mengepalkan tangannya, mengacak-ngacak rambunya sendiri. "Huuufffftttttttt..." Kikwang menghela nafas besarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Dia menatapi langit-langit putih yang ada di kamarnya. Masih terbayang di ingatannya tentang kejadian sore tadi.

"Setidaknya ada berita yang cukup menggembirakan hari ini" gumam Kikwang. " Appa telah menemukan pengganti umma. Setidaknya aku tak perlu lagi melihatnya berganti-ganti pasangan " kata Kikwang meski dengan wajah yamg sedih.

Memang selama ini hubungan Kikwang dengan appanya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Appanya terkenal cukup baik pada semua orang. Tapi mereka semua tidak pernah tahu bagaimana hubungan Kikwang denga apppanya yang sebenarnya. Hubungan ini terjadi karena memang appa Kikwang tak pernah mencintai umma Kikwang dan tak pernah mengharapkan kelahiran Kikwang.

Appa Kikwang terpaksa menikah dengan umma Kikwang karena dipaksa oleh orang tuanya. Meski umma Kikwang sangat mencintainya, tetapi appa Kikwang tetap saja tak menghiraukannya. Sampai akhirnya umma Kikwang meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

..*^^~..

..*^^~..

In the B2UTY Restaurant . , .

Seorang namja tampan tampak tergesa-gesa berlari ke sebuah restoran. "Haruskah mengadakan makan bersama di tengah hujan salju seperti ini?" gumam Kikwang sambil membersihkan beberapa butiran salju yang ada di rambut hitamnya itu.

Kikwang segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa puluh orang. Dia memandang ke sekitarnya. Dia melihat seorang namja yang sangat dia kenal melambaikan tangan padanya.

Kikwang segera berjalan ke arah namja yang melambaikan tangan padanya yang tak lain adalah appanya sendiri. Dia menemukan appanya sedang duduk bersama dengan seorang namja dan seorang yeoja paruh baya. Kikwang segera membungkukkan badannya 90˚ kepada 2 orang yang duduk bersama appanya yang diketahui adalah sepasang suami istri itu. Lalu Kikwang menjelaskan alasan dia terlambat kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah appanya.

"Oh jadi ini anakmu yang kamu ceritkan itu. Tampan ya seperti appnya" puji sang namja paruh baya yang diangguki oleh istrinya. 'ternyata dia masih mengaggpku sebagai anaknya' gmam Kikwang dalam hati saat mendengar perkattan namja paryh baya tadi. "Ah, biasa saja. Dia juga kuliahdi CUBE University sama seperti calon umanya" jawab appa Kikwang sambil tertawa.

Kikwang yang sejak tadi tersenyum pada 2 orang yang ada I haapannya langsung menatap appany dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu? Setelah mendengar kalimat teakhiryang diucapkan appanya tadi. "Ah iya, calon ummamu sedang ke kamar mandi" kata appa kikwang yang melihat kebingungan di wajah anaknya itu. "Ah ne" jawab Kikwang yang sebenarnya masih bingung sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ah, mianhe. Mungkin aku terlalu lama di kamar mandi' ucap seorang namja cantik yang baru saja datang ke meja yang dihuni oleh appa Kikwang itu. "Ah tidak juga" jawab appa Kikwang lembut.

"Kwangie, ini calon ummamu telah datang" kata appa Kikwang sambil tersenyum pada namja cantik itu. Kikwangyang sejak tadi menunduk, tidak sadar akan kehadiran namja yadi karena terlalu sibuk dengan iphonenya langsung berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang ada di depanya yang tak lain adalah calon ummanya tadi ketika appanya memanggilnya.

Kikwang begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

*TBC*

Cerita.a gimana? Udah sedih belum? Kalau belum berarti author gagal buat angst, Author tahu ni ff jelek, tapi autho pengen bgt punya ff angst ..*^^~..

Oh ya, gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal milik author ini. pasti tadi banyak typos.a.. .. so review please.. biar author bisa buat next chap yang lebih baik lagi…. Gomawo . , . ..*^^~. .


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Let It Snow

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : angst, romance, drama, family

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typos, M-preg, EYD amburadul

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Semua pemain serta author.a milik Allah, Lee hanya meminjam.a sebagai tokoh dalam FF Lee. Termasuk ff ini juga milik Allah yang dilewatkan melalui otak abal Lee hehe . , .

Cast : BEAST / B2ST

Jang Hyunseung 22 tahun

Lee Kikwang 22 tahun

Yong Junhyung 39 tahun

Yang Yoseob 22 tahun

Son Dongwoon 22 tahun

And others

Pairing : Kiseung, slight Junseung, Dongseob

Summary : Hyunseung harus rela berpisah dengan namjachingunya, Kikwang dan menikah dengan appa dari mantan namjachingunya itu sendiri.

Note : baca.a ma dengerin lagu.a Kikwang & Hyunseung yang Let It Snow, apalagi kalo tau arti lagu.a pasti bakal lebih nyentuh . , .

Lee kembali dengan ff abal ini … he. Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? Ini adaah ff angst yang sebisa mungkin Lee buat agar menjadi angst, so ayo dibaca, biar tahu udah angst apa belom …. Sebelumnya Lee minta maaf, soalnya nanti pasti banyak typosnya. .. mianhe. ini chapter 2.a .,.

Balasan review :

Ostreichweiz : gomawo buat saran ma favo.a chingu. Nie aq kasi sedikit profil cast.a(alay). Mmm… couple akhir? Ikuti aja terus, nti pasti bakal tw couple asli/akhir.a sapa. nti jgn lupa review lagi ne . , . #pasang puppy eyes bareng Seobie

kaylin : gomawo buat bash.a ya . , .

Rizki : gomawo buat review.a. ni chapter lanjutan.a. Kiseung? Mmmm.. ikutin ja terus, nti pasti bakal tw couple asli/akhir.a sapa. Nti jgn lupa review lagi ne . , . #pasang puppy eyes bareng Seobie

yu-chan : gomawo buat review.a. mmm… kyk.a kamu kiseung shipper y?(sotoy) boleh minta fb or twitter gk? Cz aq lagi nyari temen, khusus.a kiseung shipper. Nti jgn lupa review lagi ne . , . #pasang puppy eyes bareng Seobie

Happy reading ..*^^~..

Preview chapter 1 . , .

"Kwangie, ini calon ummamu telah datang" kata appa Kikwang sambil tersenyum pada namja cantik itu. Kikwang yang sejak tadi menunduk, tidak sadar akan kehadiran namja tadi karena terlalu sibuk dengan iphonenya langsung berdiri dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang ada di depanya yang tak lain adalah calon ummanya tadi ketika appanya memanggilnya.

Kikwang begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

**Let It Snow**

CHAPTER 2

Senyum yang sempat Kikwang lengkungkan untuk menyambut calon ummanya luntur seketika saat melihat namja yang ada di depannya itu.

DEG!

Detak jantung Kikwang seakan berhenti. Terkejut, tak percaya. Itulah perasaan yang sekarang dirasakan Kikwang. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kwangie, ini namja yang akan menjadi ummamu," kata appa Kikwang yang langsung membuat Kikwang tersadar dari pikirannya yang sejak tadi telah bercampur aduk.

Sakit, rasa yang telah memenuhi hati Kikwang sejak kemarin rasanya semakin bertambah. Namja yang kemarin baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengannya sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan yang paling menyakitkan lagi namja tersebut adalah namja yang akan menjadi ummanya sendiri.

"Jang Hyunseung imnida," kata namja cantik itu tersenyum palsu sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan yang jelas dia juga berusaha menahan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kikwang hanya diam. Dia masih memandang namja yang ada di hadapannya ini tak percaya.

"Kwangie," panggil appa Kikwang atau lebih tepatnya Mr. Lee Junhyung sambil menepuk punggung Kikwang pelan yang langsung membuat namja tadi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne. Lee Kikwang imnida," kata Kikwang dengan senyum yang berusaha ia sunggingkan dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

'Apa kamu benar-benar memutuskanku? Apa ini alasanmu mengakhiri hubugan kita? Bahkan kamu berpura-pura tak mengenalku,' gumam Kikwang perih dalam hati. Keduanya pun mulai duduk kembali di kursi masing-masing

Mata Kikwang masih tertuju pada namja cantik yang duduk di depannya yang hanya terpaut oleh sebuah meja makan itu. Sedangkan Hyunseung, dia hanya bisa menunduk, dia tak berani memandang tatapan pilu Kikwang yang diarahkan padanya.

"Mmm… Seungie, apa kamu mengenal Kikwang di kampusmu?" tanya Junhyung yang membuyarkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat tadi.

Hyunseung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Junhyung. Dia sendiri juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Mengenal Kikwang? Mana mungkin dia tidak mengenal Kikwang, jelas-jelas Kikwang adalah namjachingunya selama 5 tahun meski kini sudah tidak lagi. Tapi tak mungkin dia berkata sejujur itu, dia tak mau Junhyung ataupun keluarganya tahu masalahnya dengan Kikwang.

"Mmmm…. Lee Kikwang? Aku sering sekali mendengar namanya. Dia cukup terkenal di kampus. Tapi sayangnya aku tak pernah mengenalnya," jawab Hyunseung ragu-ragu dengan tersenyum palsu yang jelas-jelas berlawanan dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Sakit, entah sudah seberapa besar rasa itu telah memenuhi pelupuk hati Hyunseung. Berpura-pura tidak mengenal orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, dia akan menjadi umma dari namja yang telah menjalin kasih dengannya selama 5 tahun ini.

Memang selama ini hubungan Kikwang dan Hyunseung tak diketahui keluarga masing-masing. Hyunseung tak pernah mengetahui keluarga Kikwang karena memang Kikwang sendiri yang berkata padanya bahwa dia tak perlu mengetahui keluarga Kikwang. Kikwang berpikir dia sudah tak memiliki keluarga di dunia ini, satu-satunya orang yang dmilikinya di dunia ini adalah Hyunseung, namja yang sangat dia cintai.

Begitu pula Hyunseung, dia juga tak pernah mengenalkan keluarganya pada Kikwang. Jika dia mengenalkan keluarganya pada Kikwang, dia takut akan menyinggung perasaan Kikwang, dia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan namja yang sangat dia cintai itu.

Rasa sakit yang sama dengan Hyunseung juga telah menyesakkan dada Kikwang saat Hyunseung berkata bahwa dia tak mengenalnya. Tapi Kikwang hanya terseyum berusaha menahan perasaan yang sudah membuatnya semakin lemah itu.

"Lalu, kalau kamu Kwangie? Apa kamu pernah mengenal calon ummamu ini?" tanya Junhyung ganti pada Kikwang. Kikwang hanya menatap Hyunseung diam.

"Mengenalnya? bahkan mendengar namanya saja aku tidak pernah," jawab Kikwang dingin sambil tersenyum pahit yang berhasil membuat Hyunseung dia membatu.

Hyunseung terkejut mendengar jawaban Kikwang itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar memandang namja yang sangat ia cintai itu kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalnya dalam-dalam. Dia akui dia memang salah. Tapi hatinya juga terasa sakit mendengar penuturan dari namja yang selalu setia berada dalam hatinya itu.

"Ah begitu ya. Seandainya kalian sudah saling mengenal. Pasti kalian bisa menjadi lebih akrab," kata Junhyung yang dibalasi tawa oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Jang serta senyum palsu dari Hyunseung dan senyum pahit oleh Kikwang.

"Semua sudah datang, sebaiknya kita segera memesan makanan," usul Junhyung yang diangguki oleh Mr. dan Mrs. Jang. Selama beberapa puluh menit tak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Mrs. Jang yang melihat anaknya dalam keadaan tidak begitu baikpun mulai mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada Hyunseung.

"Gwenchana chagy?" tanya Mrs. Jang khawatir sambil mengelus lembut tangan kanan Hyunseung yang berhasil membuat sang anak tersadar dari lamunannya tadi. "Ne, gwenchana umma," jawab Hyunseung sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum yang malah terasa sakit di hatinya.

"Tapi.." elak Mrs. Jang sebelum Hyunseung memotong kata-katanya. "Aniya umma. Aku tidak ap-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Malah aku senang sekali karena sekarang aku bisa makan bersama calon suamiku," jawab Hyunseung dengan kembali tersenyum dan berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

Kikwang yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya tersenyum pahit. Dia yakin Hyunseung sedang berpura-pura. Dia juga yakin bahwa Hyunseung hanya mencintainya, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Mmm… bagaimana tentang kelanjutan pernikahan kita Seungie?" tanya Junhyung yang mulai buka suara ketika melihat semua orang telah menyelesaikan makanannya masing-masing.

Hyunseung yang mendengar pertanyaan itupun terkejut. Dia tahu dia akan segera menikah dengan Junhyung. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya masih saja terbawa oleh namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Terserah saja, aku menurut saja," jawab Hyunseung dengan tersenyum yang juga dibalasi senyuman oleh semua orang yang ada di situ kecuali Kikwang yang hanya menatapnya pahit.

Kikwang yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Dia tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tak kuat. Dia sudah tak kuat akan mendengar semua percakapan-perakapan yang akan semakin menyiksa batinnya. Dia sudah tak mampu bersikap dingin lagi yang seolah-olah dia tidak peduli pada appa dan calon ummanya itu, padahal sebaliknya, dia begitu rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja. Rasa sakit telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah mianhe, aku harus pergi," kata Kikwang sopan kepada Junhyung, Mr. dan Mrs. Jang dan tidak lupa pada calon ummanya itu. "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Junhyung saat Kikwang mulai berdiri.

"Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan dosenku. Dan sekarang dia tengah menungguku," bohong Kikwang yang berhasil mendapat senyum dan anggukan dari semua orang kecuali Hyunseung yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Hyunseung tahu bahwa Kikwang tengah berbohong.

**Let It Snow**

Terlihat seorang namja tengah terduduk lemah di samping sebuah makam yang terlihat sangat sepi itu.

"Umma, kenapa semua menjadi begini? Apa salahku? Kenapa orang yang aku cintai selalu meninggalkanku?" kata namja tampan tersebut pedih. Dia sudah tak mampu menahan semua rasa sakit yang telah menyesakkan hatinya sejak tadi.

"Aku masih ingat umma, aku masih ingat ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya disini, saat hujan salju yang sangat dingin. Dan sekarang dia juga memutuskanku di saat yang sama, saat hujan salju yang dingin, bahkan lebih dingin daripada hujan salju pada saat itu," kata namja tampan tersebut dengan senyum pahit yang sejak tadi selalu disunggingkannya.

Flashback on . , .

"Umma, kenapa umma meninggalkanku? Kenapa umma pergi secepat ini?" isak seorang namja tampan yang terduduk lemas di samping sebuah makam di antara hujan salju yang semakin dingin itu.

Matanya sudah merah dan agak sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kulitnya sudah sedingin es karena terlalu banyak bergesekan dengan butiran-butiran putih dan dingin yang sejak tadi sudah mengguyurnya.

"Umma, aku tahu appa tidak mencintai kita. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu umma. Umma adalah orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang umma meninggalkanku. Lalu untuk apa aku disini? Orang yang kucintai saja sudah tidak ada. Sekarang apa alasanku disini? untuk siapa aku tetap hidup disini umma?" kata namja tersebut mengeluarkan semua rasa pedih yang ada di hatinya. Tangannya terus meremas butiran-butiran putih dan dingin yang ada di sekitarnya itu.

Tiba-tiba tangannya mulai berhenti meremasi benda kecil-kecil itu ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya erat, memberikan sedikit kehangatan lebih di antara dinginnya hujan salju tersebut.

"Nuguya?" tanya namja tampan tersebut pada sang pemilik tangan yang telah memeluknya erat tanpa melepas pelukan dari orang tersebut yang ia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa.

"Apa kamu sudah gila? Kamu ingin mati disini eoh?" tanya seorang namja yang ternyata memeluk sang namja tampan tersebut dengan nada agak membentak.

"Ne, memang aku ingin mati. Untuk apa aku hidup? Alasanku untuk hidup saja sudah tidak ada," jawab sang namja tampan tersebut datar tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih dipeluk oleh namja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau, pabbo sekali. Apa kau ingin mati konyol gara-gara kedinginan disini? Apa kau tak punya cara lain untuk mati selain ini? Aish, sial sekali aku hari ini, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang ingin bunuh diri menggunakan cara konyol sepertimu ini?" jawab namja tersebut frustasi.

"Memang apa urusanmu? Salahmu sendiri menolongku. Seandainya kau membiarkanku, aku juga akan mati sendiri. Tak ada urusannya 'kan denganmu?" elak sang namja tampan yang tampaknya masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya tersebut.

"Kau, benar-benar pabbo. Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam saja melihat orang yang kedinginan. Menunggunya sampai mati. Begitu? Kau pikir aku tak berdosa membiarkan itu semua terjadi? Kau pikir apa alasanku memelukmu selain untuk menghangatkanmu agar kau tidak mati. Bahkan aku sekarang ikut kedinginan saja kau juga tetap tak mengerti. Menyesal aku melakukan ini. Tahu begini aku tidak akan melakukannya," jawab namja tersebut dengan nada kecewa.

Dia mulai kesal dengan namja yang ia peluk sekarang. Tangannya mulai bergerak melepas pelukannya pada namja tampan tersebut. Namun gerakan tangan tersebut terhenti ketika sang namja tampan menyentuh dan menggenggam tanganya erat agar tak melepas pelukan tersebut. Namja tampan tadi hanya diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia mulai mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir namja yang ada di belakangnya.

Namja tampan ini mulai menyentuh tangan namja yang ada di belakangnya saat tangan tersebut mulai bergerak melepas pelukan dari tubuhnya. Dingin, itulah yang dirasakan namja tampan saat tangannya menyentuh tangan namja yang masih memeluknya sekarang. Bahkan tangan tersebut lebih dingin daripada tangan sang namja tampan itu sendiri. Namja tampan tersebut menggenggam erat tangan namja yang ada di belakangnya, mencegah namja tersebut melepaskan pelukan darinya.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian namja tersebut melepaskan pelukan dari namja yang ada di belakangnya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan namja yang ada di belakangnya itu. Dia mulai membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat namja yang sejak tadi memeluknya. Dia menarik namja tersebut agar berdiri seperti dirinya.

Cantik, itulah yang tertangkap oleh pikiran namja tampan tersebut saat melihat wajah cantik namun agak pucat milik namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dengan cepat namja tampan tersebut menarik sang namja cantik kedalam pelukannya lalu memeluknya erat. Karena terlalu kuat namja tampan tersebut menarik namja cantik ini ke dalam pelukannya, membuat hidung mereka bergesekan panas di antara dinginnya salju yang masih setia mengguyur mereka.

Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling menempel. Mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan panas nafas namja yang ada di depan mereka masing-masing.

Namja tampan tersebut menatap wajah namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini dalam-dalam. Ia terlalu kagum pada ciptaan tuhan yang kini ada dalam dekapannya ini.

Namja cantik ini hanya bisa diam. Dia hanya memandang bingung pada namja yang ada di depannya ini meski tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya kini telah berdetak lebih cepat, ia juga kagum pada namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua pasang manik mata mereka saling bertemu dalam satu tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Namja tampan tersebut mulai memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memperpendek jarak antara kedua wajah mereka. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana namja tampan itupun mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir namja cantik yang masih ia peluk sekarang.

Dingin tapi manis, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika bibirnya menempel pada bibir namja cantik ini. Namja cantik ini hanya bisa diam, dia terkejut dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Matanya hanya bisa menatap namja tampan yang tengah menciumnya ia ini dengan tatapan terkejut meski tak bisa di elak bahwa namja cantik ini sedikit menikmati ciuman bibir namja tampan ini karena namja tampan ini sedikit memberikan kehangatan lebih pada bibirnya yang sejak tadi telah pucat karena kedinginan. Ciuaman itu terus berlangsung hingga beberapa menit karena tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kedua namja itu merasakan kehagatan lebih dalam ciuman itu di antara dinginnya salju yang masih setia mengguyur mereka.

Selang beberapa menit namja tampan ini mulai melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir namja cantik yang ada dalam pelukannya sekarang lalu memandang wajah namja cantik ini dalam-dalam yang hanya diam sejak tadi.

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan eoh?" bentak namja cantik ini berusaha menutupi rasa malu yang mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya saat namja tampan di hadapannya ini menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kamu bilang kau kedinginan, jadi aku ingin menghangatkanmu," jawab namja tampan tersebut tanpa dosa dan berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipi namja cantik yang ada di pelukannya ini.

"Tapi…" jawab namja cantik ini gugup karena merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas meski berada dalam hujan salju yang dingin.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya namja tampan itu tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih memeluk sang namja cantik ini.

"Jang Hyunseung," jawab Hyunseung yang tak lain adalah namja cantik yang masih dipeluk oleh namja tampan ini.

"Aku Lee Kikwang. Baiklah Hyunseung karena kamu telah menghentikanku untuk mati. Jadi kamu yang harus bertanggung jawab," kata namja tampan tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Lee Kikwang. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyunseung bingung dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Kikwang.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pergi. Apa kamu juga mau mati karena kedinginan?" kata Kikwang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung Hyunseung dan langsung beranjak pergi meningglkan tempat tersebut untuk mencari kehangatan lebih dengan posisinya yang masih merangkul Hyunseung.

Flashback off . , .

Namja tampan ini yang tak lain adalah Kikwang masih saja tersenyum pahit saat ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan Hyunseung yang membuat hatinya semakin merasakan rasa yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia rasakan.

_Let it snow, Let it snow_

_Dagawa anajwonaege dorawajweo_

_Let it snow, Let it snow_

_Nan dashi jamdeuleo ggoomeseo gidryeo neol_

_Haengbokhaetdeon neowa-eh shigani dashi orsoon eopneunji_

_Neon doraorsu-eopneunji, neol naege joolsoo eopneunji_

_I don't know why I'm doing this_

_Let it snow, Let it snow_

**Let It Snow**

Seorang namja tampan tampak mulai memasuki sebuah café dengan langkah yang agak ragu. Namja tampan itu atau lebih biasa dipanggil Kikwang mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah café dengan raut wajah yang pilu. Sedikit senyuman saja tak ia sunggingkan saat melewati seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan jalannya sehingga menyebabkan ia menabrak seorang pelayan yang tengah berada di depannya.

"Mianhe," kata Kikwang datar sambil membungkukkan badannya namun tak sedikitpun senyuman yag ia sunggingkan. Pelayan terseut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada Kikwang.

Mata Kikwang tak sengaja menangkap seorang namja cantik yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya dan menatapnya pilu. Hyunseung, namja cantik tadi menatap Kikwang dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dia merasa bersalah pada namja tampan yang ia tatap sekarang.

Kikwang berjalan menuju Hyunseung dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja tempat Hyunseung meletakkan tasnya tanpa membalas tatapan Hyunseung sedikipun. Hyunseungpun kemali duduk di kursinya tempat ia menunggu Kikwang sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Keduanya saling diam, tak ada salah satupun yang memuli pembicaraan sejak tadi.

"Kwangie," panggil Hyunseung yang mulai memberanikan diri membuka suara. Dia menatap Kikwang yang sejak tadi tak mengarahkan sedikitpun pandangannya ke arahnya. "Apa itu alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Kikwang datar tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang ia ajak bicara, Hyunseung.

"Mianhe, aku… aku tak bemaksud meyakitimu," jawab Hyunseung deengan nada agak gugup. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kikwang.

"Aku tak mersa disakiti. Bagiku semuanya bahagia. Kamu, appa, aku semuanya bahagia tak ada yang merasa disakiti. Itu 'kan maumu?" jawab Kikwang dengan senyum pahit seperti biasanya.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe Kwangie. Aku benar-benar tak ingin menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu," kata Hyunseung sambil menudukkan kepalanya. Beberapa tetes cairan bening telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan tetesan kristal bening yang sepertinya akan turun membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Kamu bilang tak ingin menyakitiku dan merasa bersalah padaku. Lalu kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini? Dan kenapa harus appaku?" kata Kikawang dengan nada agak tinggi dan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya meski sebenarnya ia tak sanggup membentak namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Aku… aku… benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita," jawab Hyunseung yang masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Kikwang.

"Terbaik untuk kita? Apa maksudmu dengan memutuskanku dan menikah dengan appaku itu adalah terbaik untuk kita?" kata Kikwang tak percaya dan tersenyum hambar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kwangie," jawab Hyunseung sama seperti sebelumnya. "Aku tahu Seungie, kau hanya mencintaku. Tak ada orang lain kecuali aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maumu. Entahlah! Terserah kau saja," kata Kikwang yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Hyunseung yang diam membisu.

Setelah berusaha menahan tangisnya, akhirnya Hyunseung membiarkan tetesan-tetesan kristal bening mengalir, membasahi pipi putih dan tirusnya itu. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya itu.

"Mianhe, jeogmal mianhe Kwangie," ucap Hyunseung lirih yang mulai terisak dengan tangisnya. "Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kau benar, aku hanya mencintaimu,tak ada orang lain selain dirimu. Jeongmal minheyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," ucap Hyunseung yang semakin terisak bersamaan dengan semakin banyak tetesan Kristal bening yang telah membuat anak sungai di pipi tirusnya itu.

*TBC*

Gimana readers? Gomawo buat semua yg udah review n baca ff abal Lee. Oh y? buat semua.a khususnya kiseung shipper tolong like page fb kiseung shipper share foto, funfact, ff, ma banyak lagi . , . Lee pamit dulu y, Lee mw ff Lee yg lain (readers:gk da yg nanya) . , . jgn lupa review ne? pay pay . , .

Gomawo . , .


End file.
